Touch
by 360round
Summary: RoyEd. Winry knows Ed is right-handed. And she knows why Ed would always try to punch Roy Mustang with the left one.


**A/N**: Say this is set somewhere in the middle of the manga, as I don't really have a specific time for this little drabble. –is being unusually serious- 

**Summary**: Winry knows Ed is right-handed. And she knows why Ed would always try to punch Roy Mustang with the left one. RoyEd.

**Word**** count**: 700

---

_Touch_

---

Winry had noticed something. She used to be Ed's childhood friend and his faithful mechanic as he always recklessly would break her beautifully created artificial limbs. She was a close friend. Now, they were somewhat like lovers. They had crossed the line of friendship with the loss of her virginity. but they would never touch in public in an overly-friendly way, because of the risks, Ed said.

As a figure of friend-lover to Ed, Winry knew something.

Ed was not left-handed. Ed was, never mind the fact that this particular arm was of metal, right-handed. 

Therefore, it was only logical that the touch against her cheek would be the touch of her own handiwork. She liked his skin, but he was right-handed. It was a reflex to touch with the right hand. But back then, Winry hadn't known. So back then Winry wouldn't notice all of the small things.

Now, she looked back and saw those small things, but she was never bitter.

One time, Ed had taken her by the Head Quarters because he needed to have a short meeting Mustang before leaving for a week off. Mustang would say a snide yet concealed remark and Ed would retort testily, hissing in a sour manner. Mustang would calmly dressed in a superior smirk respond in a blunt and dignified manner something similar to a joke about his height. Ed would then throw a punch against him (which always missed) before being restrained by Alphonse. That is what Winry would notice.

The arm that came flying towards Mustang would always be one of flesh. 

Even though Ed was left-handed, he would punch, or try to, with the left one. Even if it was an occurrence that would never happen, Ed was prepared. Winry thought, if Ed was ever to actually touch Roy Mustang, it would be so that he could feel his skin against his own. 

Winry had also noticed this was something Ed was not aware of. 

That's why Winry had stopped all overly-friendly interaction between them. Ed had noticed, asked why and Winry had answered. The answer wad dismissed and Ed had laughed cockily in an exuberant manner that Winry translated to defensive and utmost denial. But nevertheless had Ed accepted her reason without fail or questioning. 

Winry had asked Alphonse, is there something special about his behaviour? Alphonse had said, yes, he had noticed, how much did she know? For how long had she known this much?

I think it's a crush or something like that, was Winry's opinion. Alphonse agreed. the tone of his voice indicated while the armour was not smiling, he was. Alphonse was in some eyes the very ideal human who could feel neither pain nor hunger, but in truth the closest to perfect he was came with him being a perfect brother. Reasoning clearly, with no body and knowing that feel, one would begin to protect those who have what one wish to possess. 

Even though it seemed Winry knew a lot, which she did, admittedly, but she didn't know everything. 

Ed knew more than her.

Even though Ed didn't knew he swung at Roy with the left one, he knew other things.

But he did know that the hand sliding up a pale stomach at night was a left one. The hand that would trace the soft features at dawn would be the left one. And the hand that would hold another in the morning while kissing would be the left one. 

These were things Winry didn't know about even at the present time.

This confounded Ed.

She didn't know about those things.

She had never known. Alphonse didn't know. Not even Hawkeye knew even though she probably suspected something, so no one could have told Winry. 

So how had she known?

How had she known the reason that the two of them couldn't be romantically involved was because Ed loved Roy?

---

A/N: _Tell me what you thought of this little drabble. :D_


End file.
